This invention relates to scaffolding structures which are adjustible for both height and uneven ground surfaces. The present invention is particularly directed towards being portable through simple disassembly mechanics and interfitting parts.
The patents seen representing the prior art indicate awareness for the need of scaffolding both adjustible and portable. A U.S. Pat. No. 71,960, issued to J. E. Bliss on Dec. 10, of 1876, shows a single-leg lean support structure with a height increasing locking leg device. Another older patent issued to Lamb and Livings on Jan. 14, of 1868, U.S. Pat. No. 73,346, illustrates a single leg X-braced scaffold. These two early patents do not show any provisions for side bracing nor for uneven ground positioning of a leveled walkway.
In a later patent dated Sept. 23, 1952, U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,570, J. J. Kroll the inventor, a novel framework which does take into consideration side support and uneven ground positioning is shown. It was developed as a mail box stand and does not appear to be useful for other purposes. A U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,220, with J. H. King the holder, dated Nov. 5, 1957, illustrates a telescoping tubular scaffolding with a triangle top brace and U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,608, C. E. Holm, Jan. 19, 1954, is also a telescoping tubular structure.
The F. P. Fedoryk U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,965, dated Oct. 26, 1965, discloses a portable lean-to scaffolding. No angled or side supports are seen. A second U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,510, Feb. 4, 1969, issued to Mr. Fedoryk shows a more complicated structure of his lean-to scaffolding. U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,128, granted to R. E. Sandberg on June 22, 1971, illustrates a simple staging structure again with no side bracing means, and the patent to Erickson on Sept. 23, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,872, does use angle braces for corner shelf supports but not in a scaffold.
In the prior art seen, there does not seem to be any provisions for needed side support bracing or for cooperative adjustability in the supporting structures to maintain a walkway in a leveled position when the scaffolding is used on uneven ground surfaces.